LOST Alternative Season 2
by 8srfan
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP! Who is in that chopper and for what cause? Plus more unbelievable flash-fowards that will keep you waiting...for the big funeral! RnR Plz.
1. Exodus Part II

**LOST**

* * *

**Chapter I: Exodus (Part I) aka Season 1 Alternative Finale Episode**

/"Previously on Lost" scene ends/ 

_[FLASHBACK  
_Kate is following a short woman, passing by several hallways and doors. The woman finally stops and points at one door.

KATE[TO WOMAN Thank you.

WOMAN: Good luck. You really need it.

_Kate starts opening the door.  
CUT TO:  
Inside a therapist's office. KATE is sitting on a long brown leather couch, yet somehow uncomfortable while DR. BROWN takes notes. _

DR. BROWN:How long has it been since your last try? Kate?

KATE: I—I can't tell you that.

DR. BROWN: Hey, nothing leaves this office. Nothing crosses these walls. Shrink rule; trust me.

KATE: What if you call the police on me?

DR. BROWN: Now, why would I do that? Come on, Kate, I've known you for years. Spill out the beans.

_LONG SILENCE _

DR. BROWN [CONTINUES: I won't tell. Double-cross promise.

KATE: Fine. Umm…six days, thirteen hours and twenty-two minutes ago.

DR. BROWN [NODS: Uh-huh. And the victim?

_LONG SILENCE _

KATE: Cliff Costner.

_CUT TO:  
The jungle. KATE and JACK are pacing through._

KATE [TO JACK: What—so you're saying that all that time Boone had spent with John Locke, they were trying to open a _window_?

JACK: Hatch.

KATE: What?

JACK [STOPS: They were trying to open a hatch. _[continues walking _

KATE: Any luck?

JACK: Oh, yeah, sure. After a six hour-long research plan, we've realized it's physically impossible to open the god-damn thing.

KATE: What do you think there's in there?

JACK [STOPS AND GLARES AT HER: Shelter.

_Gunshots heard. Three times. KATE ducks. _

JACK [LOOKS AROUND: What the hell was that?

DANIELLE [OFF SCREEN AT FIRST: Consider this my last warning.

KATE: Danielle!

DANIELLE: They're coming after you. They're coming after all of you. You have less time than you think to immediately get off their island or else…you're all dead.

_JACK and KATE trade horrifying looks. _

CUT TO BLACK  
MAIN TITLE [LOGO: "LOST"  
OPENING CREDITS

_CLAIRE is sitting at the beach with her baby son. CHARLIE walks over._

CHARLIE: Any name yet?

CLAIRE: What do you think of Jason?

CHARLIE: Hmm. Jason. You know, he would make a great songs performer. Perhaps one like me.

CLAIRE: Okay, then. Veto.

_CHARLIE laughs. _

CHARLIE: How about…Aaron?

_Freeze frame on CLAIRE. _

CLAIRE: Oohh…

CHARLIE: What, Claire, are you alright?

CLAIRE: Aargh!

CHARLIE: Claire! Claire! What is it? Claire, what is it?

CLAIRE [IN PAIN: My stomach.

CHARLIE: Your stomach--?

SUN [o.s. at first: What's goin on?

CHARLIE: Claire's sick.

_CHARLIE and SUN share a dreaded look upon their faces. _

SUN: I'll go look for him. _[exits _

CUT TO:  
_JACK infecting CLAIRE's belly. SUN, HURLEY and JIN are watching._

HURLEY: She gonna be all right?

JACK: I'm not sure yet, Hugo. Not sure.

JIN [TO SUN: _(in translated Korean)_ What is happening?

SUN: _(subtitled)_ Claire is sick.

JIN: _(subtitled)_ Do you think she is pregnant…again?

_SUN gives JIN a look._

SUN: _(subtitled)_ No. _[starts to leave_ Ugh.

JIN [PUTS A HAND ON SUN'S ARM: _(subtitled)_ Where are you going?

SUN: _(subtitled)_ I will be right back.

JACK: Okay, Claire, I need you to inhale and exhale briefly now, alright? Again. Again.

CUT TO:  
_CHARLIE sitting at the beach. SUN approaches him._

SUN: You did the right thing, you know.

CHARLIE: You mean causing her to faint in front of our eyes and stop breathing?

SUN: Yes.

_They chuckle. _

CHARLIE: This wasn't supposed to happen. I want to be the one saves her, you know, not hurt her.

SUN: You didn't hurt her, Charlie.

CHARLIE [LOOKS AT SUN: Wasn't exactly heroic either.

CUT TO:  
_The hatch. LOCKE is standing on top of it, window in between his legs._

KATE [o.s: Praying, are you, John?

LOCKE [SURPRISED: You know.

KATE: Yes, and I also believe everyone else should.

LOCKE: I disagree, Kate.

KATE: At least one more of them should find out about this, John. What if something happens to us down here, huh? They have the right to know, to save us if something happens. We **don't** know what's in there. _You_ don't know what's in there.

LOCKE: Fine. One more. [LOOKS AT HER Who did you decide on telling?

KATE: His sister.

_Long silence. _

LOCKE: I don't think that's such a good idea.

KATE: Why not?

LOCKE: Shannon already hates me. Last week, she attacked me. three days ago, she pointed a gun at me, Kate. And pulled the trigger. If she knows I've been keeping one more thing as a secret, god knows **what** she'll do this time. 

KATE: And you blame her?

LOCKE: Meaning what?

KATE: Meaning that you were alone with him out in the jungle. No one but you two. Boone returns dead and you're alive and fresh as new. You don't think we have the right to accuse you?

LOCKE: I told you, there was a plane.

KATE: I don't believe you. Even though Jack probably regained his senses, I still think you did it, John. I think you killed Boone.

LOCKE: You have _no_ idea what it means to kill somebody, something I didn't do.

_Camera zooms onto KATE's face. _

_[FLASHBACK  
KATE is packing clothes and stuff into a suitcase in a tight comfy apartment-bedroom and LISA is helping her out. _

LISA: Wait. So just, let me get this straight.

_KATE groans. _

LISA: You're leaving Sydney because your all-time favorite therapist knows your bloody secret?

KATE: Lisa, I just don't trust him anymore.

LISA: You trust **me**.

KATE [CHUCKLES: Believe me; it comes for a price.

_PAUSE _

LISA: So, where're you thinkin' of going?

KATE: L.A. My flight's at eight tonight.

_LONG SILENCE _

LISA: I don't think you should go, Anna.

KATE: I **must** leave before they find me.

LISA: I, uh, I sort of have some…sort of news.

KATE: Well, I can tell by your freaky cold tone and the look on your face just how great that news ought to be.

LISA: They found your biological father. He lives just a couple of miles from here.

KATE: Oh, my god. _[sighs _

LISA: So, are you going to meet him, Anna? Or should I say Kate?

_KATE stares at LISA who stares back in disgust and disbelief. _

_CUT TO:  
KATE driving in her car on a filthy road. _

_CUT TO:  
KATE stopping as she stares out her window at a beautiful duplex home. _

KATE [WHISPERS: Daddy.

CUT TO:  
_Inside a living room. MR. AUSTIN is greeting KATE, his daughter. _

MR. AUSTIN: Oh, my god. I can't believe you're actually here, Katherine. I've missed you so much.

KATE: I know. I've missed you too, dad.

MR. AUSTIN: So, tell me honey. How've you been?

KATE: Well…pretty busy lately, frankly.

MR. AUSTIN: You married?

KATE [CHUCKLES: No.

MR. AUSTIN: Boyfriend?

KATE: Not really.

MR. AUSTIN: Work, huh?

_Long silence. _

KATE: I—I don't know if you saw the news, dad, or read the paper or heard from anyone or something…

MR. AUSTIN: What?

KATE: I, umm… I don't know how to say this.

MR. AUSTIN [EYES ON NEWSPAPER: Oh, my god.

KATE: What is it, dad?

MR. AUSTIN: My, umm, my best friend—some guy I work with—he, uh, he got murdered a few days ago.

KATE: He…he did?

MR. AUSTIN: I can't believe this.

KATE: What was his name?

_Long pause. _

MR. AUSTIN: Cliff Costner.

_(KATE has a horrifying look on her face.)_

**COMMERCIAL BREAK **

_KATE and SHANNON are walking at the beach. _

SHANNON: So the whole time they said they spent 'hunting', they were actually trying to open—that thing?

KATE: Hatch.

SHANNON [SOFTLY: Hatch.

KATE: Jack's quote. And yes. Also, Locke says that your brother was the one who actually first _found_ the hatch. So if you think about it[STOPS MOVING Boone died trying to help us get off this island.

_ Long silence._

SHANNON: But we're still here, now aren't we?

_They trade looks and Shannon walks away. _

_JACK is still running tests on CLAIRE. SAYID comes running._

SAYID: Where's Michael?

JACK: I don't know—

SAYID: Where is Michael?

JACK: I haven't seen him! Sayid, what's going on?

SAYID: We have to go.

JACK: What?

SAYID: We must get off this island and we have to do that immediately!

JACK: What—what are you talking about?

SAYID: --off this island.

JACK: Sayid! Sayid[LONG SILENCE What happened?

SAYID: Them—the Others. I heard them. They were in the jungle and they were talking. They were whispering.

JACK: What did they say? Sayid[SILENCE What…did you…hear?

SAYID: I'm not sure. But whatever it was…the—the people who were talking; it wasn't human. [LONG SILENCE We should find Michael and we must finish building the raft.

JACK: But Sayid—

SAYID [PETRIFIED: Now. [RUNS OFF

CHARLIE [O.S. AT FIRST: What's going on?

JACK: Charlie, I'll be right back. Look out for her. [GETS UP TO LEAVE Everything's fine. [RUNS OFF

CHARLIE: I wouldn't say 'fine'. [TO CLAIRE Claire, how're you doing?

CLAIRE: Where…is…he?

CHARLIE: Who? Oh, don't you worry about Aaron. He's right over there with—

CLAIRE: No.

CHARLIE: What?

CLAIRE: No. His name is not Aaron.

CHARLIE: Oh, I thought—Guess I was just trying it out.

CLAIRE: It can't be Aaron. I don't want him to be Aaron.

CHARLIE: All right, all right. Just calm down. We'll name him something else later. All right.

_CLAIRE sighs, seeming concerned._

_KATE is standing at the beach. In her hands a closed envelope in which she is glaring at. _

[FLASHBACK

_KATE and MR. AUSTEN, her father, are at a chimney…indoors._

_Long silence._

KATE: I won't be staying long, dad. I'm leaving tonight at eight.

MR. AUSTEN: What? Tonight?!

KATE: Yes.

MR. AUSTEN: No! Just at least stay in for tomorrow!

KATE: I—I—dad, I can't.

MR. AUSTEN: Come on, Katherine.

KATE: Dad—

MR. AUSTEN: Please.

KATE: I have an eight o'clock flight to L.A.

MR. AUSTEN: L.A.?

KATE: Yes.

MR. AUSTEN: But what for?

KATE: Business. [CHUCKLES

MR. AUSTEN: Well, then, just cancel it. Postpone your trip for tomorrow. God knows _when_ I'll be able to see you again. Plus, I wanna spend some time with my daughter.

KATE: Dad, I can't—

MR. AUSTEN: One night, Katherine. That's all I'm asking.

_Camera zooms on KATE's face. _

_KATE is on the phone in her room, door open and we can see MR. AUSTEN preparing dinner in the dining-room in the background as soft music rolls on. _

KATE: Yes, umm, I would like to cancel my flight to L.A. tonight. [PAUSE Yes, I would like another flight tomorrow.

WOMAN FROM AIRPORT [VO: All right, Miss Austen. You will be on tomorrow's flight to Los Angeles from Sydney. You have a paper and a pen?

KATE: Hold on. [GRABS A PEN AND STARTS WRITING ON HER LEFT PALM Yes, shoot.

WOMAN FROM AIRPORT [VO: You will be on Oceanic Flight 8-1-5. I repeat. That's Oceanic Flight 8… [VOICE STARTS TO FADE

_KATE writes it down. She turns back as MR. AUSTEN smiles at her. KATE smiles back. _

_CUT BACK TO:  
The beach. As soft music plays, KATE still glares at the closed envelope in her hands. Then she puts the envelope in her back jeans pocket and notices the faded words "Ocean—Fli—815" on her left palm._

_

* * *

_

**END OF CHAPTER I  
Hope you liked it, sorry ppl I only write in dialogue-format so really sorry :( This is my first LOST fanfic. Please RnR!**


	2. Past Memories

**LOST**

* * *

Chapter II – Exodus (Part II) Season 1 Finale

/_continues just where chap. I left us off_/

**1. The Beach –DAY.**

**Jack watches, in concern, as Shannon walks towards Locke who is standing at the beach.**

SHANNON TO LOCKE:  
I want you to tell me what happened. (LOCKE STARES) You know what I'm talking about. I want you tell me what happened to him and I want to know how it happened.

LOCKE  
Shannon…

SHANNON  
And why.

LOCKE  
Why? Oh, you wanna know why, you ask? Well, here's why. Your brother was heroic, Shannon.

SHANNON  
Oh, just cut the crap and get straight to the point.

LOCKE  
Boone was gallant and epic. But what happened that night, Shannon, had nothing to do with me doing anything to him. (STARES AT HER) I told you, we found a plane.

_LONG PAUSE._

SHANNON  
I don't believe you. (GIVES HIM A MEAN LOOK AND WALKS AWAY)

JACK TO SHANNON:  
How'd that go?

SHANNON  
(_walking past Jack too, still upset_) He killed my brother; how do you _think_ that went?

_JACK STARES AT HER AS SHE WALKS AWAY._

**2. Sydney Apartment –NIGHT. **_**Flashback scene…**_

**Shannon is drinking whine, joyful, with a middle-aged man named Raoul.**

SHANNON  
I'm so glad I came.

RAOUL  
Well, I'm just as gladder you're here. (NOTICES SHANNON DRANK ALL HER WHINE) Refill?

SHANNON  
No, thanks. Well, I'd love to have some more, certainly, but I gotta get back to my place. My brother's waiting for me.

RAOUL  
(_seeming rather disappointed_) Oh.

SHANNON  
No, it's just that he's _really_ old-fashioned and if he finds out I'm in another man's apartment at (CHECKS HER WATCH) Oh, my god… It's _eleven_?! Oh, god, I gotta get outta here.

RAOUL  
Shannon, Shannon…

SHANNON  
(_gets up and starts looking for her purse_) No, you don't understand. Boone will kill me, severely.

RAOUL  
Shannon…

SHANNON  
I gotta get outta here.

_RAOUL CALMS HER DOWN._

RAOUL  
Relax. (SILENCE) Shannon, I want you to stay.

SHANNON  
What?

RAOUL  
I want you to stay.

SHANNON  
But I can't. It's eleven o'clock—

RAOUL  
No, I meant here. In Sydney. In my apartment.

SHANNON  
Raoul, you know I can't—

RAOUL  
Marry me.

_MORE SILENCE. SHANNON STANDS THERE SPEECHLESSLY SHOCKED._

**3. The jungle –DAY. **_**Flashback scene ends…**_

**Sayid is running around in search of Michael.**

SAYID  
Michael! Michael! Michael? Damn it!

MICHAEL (OFF SCREEN)  
I'm over here!

SAYID  
Michael. Where are you?!

MICHAEL  
(_appears from behind Sayid_) Sayid. (_Sayid is startled_) What's wrong?

SAYID  
You have to come. We need to finish the raft.

MICHAEL  
The raft?

SAYID  
Yes. The raft.

MICHAEL  
I thought you said the raft had barely a 2 chance in getting us out of here.

SAYID  
Suddenly, a 2 chance doesn't sound that bad.

_THEY STARE AT EACH OTHER FOR SEVERAL MOMENTS._

_Just then, a helicopter is heard over their heads as Michael and Sayid immediately duck in terror. We now see a helicopter flying over the jungle-trees on such low height. Michael and Sayid trade looks._

MICHAEL  
Are we saved? Is that help? Are they here to save us? (STARTS TO CHUCKLE IN SLIGHT JOY)

SAYID  
I'm not _sure_.

MICHAEL  
What are you talkin' about? _Not sure_? They're here! They've come to help us! (SCREAMING) HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE! We're over here! Let's go to the beach.

_The pair begins running towards the beach._

**4. The beach –DAY.**

**Sayid and Michael just came out of the bushes as they notice everybody (Jin, Sun, Walt, Jack, Kate, Claire, Charlie, Hurley and all the other survivors) jumping in over-joy as they see the helicopter flying above their heads. The helicopter begins to land in a distance.**

WALT TO MICHAEL:  
Dad, dad! Can you believe this? We're getting outta here! We're getting outta here!

_MICHAEL HUGS WALT._

HURLEY  
I can't wait to have my first burger again.

CHARLIE  
Thought you were on a diet. (HURLEY SHOOTS HIM A LOOK) Not anymore, I guess. (TURNS TO CLAIRE) Claire, Claire, can you believe this? We're _finally_ getting out of here. We're finally leaving. You can raise the kid in a better environment now. (LAUGHS)

CLAIRE  
I, uhm, I'm not sure, Charlie.

CHARLIE  
What do you mean? You don't like Sydney? Or whatever it is they're taking us?

CLAIRE  
No. I, uh, I'm just not sure we're getting out of here.

CHARLIE  
What?

_Charlie notices where Claire is pointing. He follows the trace, turns around as we see the helicopter—in the sky on a distance—crashing and splitting apart just as what happened to their plane._

SUN  
Oh, my god!

MAN  
What the hell's going on?!

_Camera zoom on Charlie._

CHARLIE  
(_petrified_) Oh, bloody hell.

KATE  
We're stuck in here forever.

_Camera zoom on Shannon, who looks petrified._

**5. Sydney house –NIGHT. **_**Flashback scene again…**_

**Boone is walking around the house nervous as Shannon walks in, more nervous.**

BOONE  
Where the hell have you been?

SHANNON  
Ugh.

BOONE  
I asked you where were you, Shannon! You know how long I've been concerned about you?

SHANNON  
I'm a big girl, Boone. I don't need you to worry about me.

BOONE  
Oh, you so aren't a big girl. Here's your ticket. (HANDS HER A TICKET) We're going to L.A. first thing tomorrow morning. Be ready at five. (WALKS AWAY)

_Zoom on Shannon again who opens the ticket (which has the logo OCEANIC on it) and reads the flight number that obviously says Flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles._

_Shannon starts crying then she looks down at her right hand where an engagement ring happens to be on her finger._

**6. The beach –DAY. **_**Flashback scene ends…**_

**Shannon is standing in the middle looking "up" obviously at the crashing helicopter.**

_She looks down at her right hand and sees a ring on her finger._

**

* * *

****END**

**That's it, folks, done with Chapter II.**

**Alternative Season II finally begins on the next chapter. PLEASE—OH PUH-LEASE REVIEW THIS!!**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I update this thing. Chapter III is comin' right up, LOST FANS, and it's titled as "Not Even Close to the End". Hope you're enjoying this, mates. ******** best wishes.**


	3. Not Even Close to the End

**LOST

* * *

**

Alternative Season 2 – Chapter II "**Not Even Close to the End**"

**1. Beach –DAY.  
Kate approaches Jack, who is staring up at the sky. **

KATE  
Jack, what do we do? 

JACK  
What do you mean "what do we do"?

KATE  
What do I mean? Jack, a chopper just flew over our heads and everybody out here was cheering in joy when they thought they've come all the way here to help us—and then the chopper just broke up in two and crashed into the jungle! What do I mean?

JACK  
Kate, there's nothing you can do.

KATE  
We need to know who's in that chopper.

JACK  
And we will. (_gets up and walks into the jungle_)

**2. Beach –DAY. **_**Later…**_**  
Shannon is staring at the waves and tears seem to be falling down her cheeks.**

SHANNON (_to self_)  
I hate you. Why did you do this to me? Why? (_she removes the ring off her finger and throws it into the ocean_)

LOCKE (_approaches her_)  
You know what they say. It gives good luck when you throw a _rock_ into the ocean, not a valuable thing.

SHANNON  
What can a stupid ring possibly give me on this stupid island?

SILENCE.

LOCKE  
Hope. (_walks away leaving Shannon alone, wiping her tears_)

**3. Beach –DAY. **_**Later…**_**  
Charlie approaches Claire and Aaron, who is crying.**

CHARLIE  
How's he doing?

CLAIRE  
Crying a lot.

CHARLIE  
Well, you know, that's what babies do, Claire. Don't worry, we're getting out of here. I'll be back with some more water for him. (_starts to walk away_)

CLAIRE  
Hey, Charlie. (_Charlie stops and turns around, facing a sitting-down Claire_) Thank you. (_Charlie nods_) And I want you to know I've named him Aaron. Just like you asked.

CHARLIE  
Thank you. (_walks away_)

**4. Jungle –DAY.  
Locke is wandering around, looking carefully through the bushes.**

_We hear noises from behind Locke. He turns around and waits whoever is coming out of the bushes. It is revealed that it is Shannon._

LOCKE  
Shannon. You shouldn't be out here stalking me.

SHANNON  
I'm not stalking you.

LOCKE  
I don't have answers, Shannon, for questions _you_ can't answer.

SHANNON  
I don't **want** answers, John.

SILENCE.

SHANNON  
I just wanna know why. PAUSE. Why do you still have hope? Why do you still believe that we're gonna be saved, that we're getting out of here soon? That someone's out there looking for us when no-one else seems to believe so?

SILENCE.

LOCKE  
I don't. But that ring that you threw--

SHANNON  
How—how do you know--

LOCKE  
--It could be the only thing to keep you reminding that there _is_ hope when there actually isn't. It could be the only sort of thing that keeps you remembering him.

SHANNON  
You have no idea what you're talking about.

LOCKE  
Yes, I do, Shannon. I know. I know just about everything. (_starts to walk away then stops_) Oh, and about your brother. Well, stepbrother would be more appropriate in this case. PAUSE. Boone was in love with you. (_walks away and leaves Shannon in tears_)

**5. Beach –DAY.  
We see everybody gasping as they see smoke coming out of a distance from the jungle, obviously from the chopper (helicopter); Jack runs towards Sayid and Michael.**

JACK  
Where's John?

SAYID  
In the jungle.

(_Jack starts running into the jungle_)

SAYID  
Wait, Jack! Jack! Don't you think us going over to that chopper is dangerous? We **don't** know who could be in it and we all certainly know we are **not** alone on this island. Who knows who's in that helicopter—whatever it is?

JACK  
We're just about to find out.

**6. Streets –NIGHT. **_**Flashback scene begins…**_**  
Sayid is walking on the streets of L.A., obviously. He enters a hospital where there is complete chaos. Sayid approaches a counter where a nurse, LUCY, works.**

LUCY TO SAYID  
I'm sorry, sir, can I help you?

SAYID  
Yes, umm, I'm looking for someone. A patient.

LUCY  
Name?

SAYID  
Sayid Jarrah. (_looks around at people screaming in the waiting rooms_)

LUCY  
(_stops writing down on her computer_) I meant the patient's name, Mr. Jarrah, not you.

SAYID  
Oh. Forgot you know my name. (_chuckles_)

LUCY  
Who doesn't, anymore? You're one of the most popular heroes in the world now.

SAYID  
Thank you. So I was looking for… (_sees someone in the waiting room as he stops talking and keeps glaring_) Never mind. (_walks into the waiting room_)

_SAYID approaches a woman's back and starts to turn her as she now faces him. Her alikeness to Shannon is unbelievable._

SAYID  
Sorry. Thought you were someone else. (_she nods and smiles as he turns back and exits the hospital_)

**7. Beach –DAY. **_**Flashback scene ends…**_**  
Claire is writing in her diary and rocking Aaron at the same time. Charlie approaches them.**

CHARLIE  
Hey. How's he doing?

CLAIRE  
Better. He stops crying every time I rock him. It's a lot of work, though.

CHARLIE  
Good. (_starts to leave_)

CLAIRE  
Wait! Charlie. What's going on over there?

_CHARLIE looks where CLAIRE meant; he looks and notices all the survivors gasping in shock._

CHARLIE  
Well, uh, I'm going over there right now, see what I can understand. (_walks towards the beach_)

**8. Jungle –AFTERNOON.  
Jack, Sayid and Michael are wandering around the mysterious trees and bushes.**

SAYID  
This is insane. We're never gonna make it to the helicopter and even if we do, god knows **what** we'll find.

MICHAEL  
Meaning?

SAYID  
Meaning, we're not pretty sure that chopper came here to rescue us. What if it's here to do the exact opposite?

MICHAEL  
Are you still hallucinating about the Others?

SAYID  
Michael, I'm not hallucinating. Jack, tell him.

_SAYID turns to JACK, who is speechlessly shocked, glaring at a distance._

SAYID  
Jack? Jack? Jack! Jack, what's wrong?

_We now see CHRISTIAN SHEPARD standing in a tux at a far distance in the jungle and JACK is staring at him shocked._

SAYID  
Jack?

MICHAEL  
Jack!

SAYID  
What is it, Jack?

JACK TO SAYID  
Nothing. Never mind. (_looks at the same spot his father was "supposedly" standing and no one is there anymore_) Let's keep moving.

_JACK and MICHAEL retrieve their walk-about while SAYID just stands there in confusion._

**9. Los Angeles Streets –NIGHT. **_**Flashback scene begins…**_**  
Sayid is waiting for a cab.**

SAYID  
(_thumb up_) TAXI! (_a cub pulls over_) Oh, thank—(_enters the cab_)

CAB DRIVER  
Where to, stranger?

SAYID  
Umm, here. (_shows a small piece of paper with an address on it to him_)

CAB DRIVER  
Can get you there in seventeen minutes.

SAYID  
Thank you.

(_The cab drives off on a crowded street and the camera pans to a building where Sayid might've just left from, "_LOCAL COUNTY HOSPITAL_"_)

**10. Apartment Brownstone –NIGHT.  
The cab just pulled over and Sayid got out of it.**

SAYID  
Thank you! (_shuts door of cab and it takes off_)

_SAYID looks up at the building, sighs then makes his way in. He approaches a woman at a counter, speaks to her and she points to a stairwell to her far right. Sayid nods, smiles at her and sprints up those stairs._

**11. Apartment Door.  
Sayid approaches a door with the golden number "23" on it, sighs, knocks, and awaits an answer.**

SAYID TO SELF  
Come on, come on, come on…

_Shockingly, the door opens just as Sayid had decided to leave; he realizes it got open, turns back and smiles to the person who opened the door, off screen to camera._

SAYID  
I thought you wouldn't be home.

KATE  
Where else would I possibly be?

**12. Sun's Garden –BEFORE DARK. **_**Flashback scene ends…**_**  
Sun is planting some more seeds as Jin approaches her and rubs her back.**

SUN (_subtitled_)  
Oh. It's just you.

JIN (_subtitled_)  
Everyone's at the beach. They're waiting for Jack and Sayid and Michael.

SUN (_subtitled_)  
Why, where'd they go?

JIN  
Heli—helicopter.

_SUN seems rather worried._

JIN (_subtitled_)  
What is it?

LONG PAUSE.

SUN (_subtitled_)  
Nothing. Nothing. (_smiles_)

**13. Beach –BEFORE DARK.  
Kate is looking through her stuff, seems worried, and retrieves searching.**

KATE  
Shit.

**14. Beach –BEFORE DARK.  
Kate approaches Sawyer's tent.**

KATE  
Come on, Sawyer, where is it?

SAWYER  
Look who decided to stop by.

KATE  
Where…is it?

SAWYER  
I don't know what you're talking about, Freckles.

KATE  
You damn as well know what I'm talking about. Where's the letter?

SAWYER  
But doesn't that belong to you? Now why would it be with me?

KATE  
Who else is a fraud on this island? Huh? Who else is a lying thief…

SAWYER  
(_interrupting_) No one expected you'd be a criminal. LONG SILENCE. God knows what others could be.

KATE  
Give me back my letter, Sawyer. (_for those wondering, it's that she was holding, closed envelope, in chapter 1_)

SAWYER  
And what will I get in return?

LONG SILENCE.

KATE  
You keep it. (_walks out of the tent and Sawyer smiles_)

**15. Kate's L.A. Apartment –NIGHT. **_**Flashback scene begins…**_**  
Kate and Sayid are talking in the comfy living-room. It is now apparent that the chapter didn't contain flashbacks, but rather flash-forwards.**

KATE  
How have you, umm…how have you been holding up?

SAYID  
Good. You?

KATE  
(_Chuckles_) Not great. Truth is, actually, I kinda wish we didn't come back.

SAYID  
What?

KATE  
Sayid, you have no idea what I'm going through. I'm a fugitive, the authorities are looking for me. And now—we've sort of became heros!

SAYID  
I know, it's ridiculous.

KATE  
I'm sure James's enjoying it.

SAYID  
Yeah.

KATE  
I mean, I've never expected, when we were lost out there, that when we we'd be found, everyone would look at us and see heros.

SAYID  
I know, I was shocked too. PAUSE. Have you, umm, have you seen Jack yet? Since, you know…

KATE  
No, I tried contacting him, but he's been busy preparing the funeral and all. It's next Sunday. I hope you'll come.

SAYID  
Of course I'll come. I hope everyone else will.

KATE  
Not sure about that. James said he can't make it and Claire…well, Claire's been busy with Aaron.

SAYID  
Oh. Right.

KATE  
Can you believe he's three already?

_They chuckle._  
_The camera pans back to a counter near the apartment door where that same closed envelope is lying on the counter, still in fact closed._

**

* * *

END.  
Hey. Hope you're enjoying reading this. This was actually, I think, best of all Chapters. Longer, sure. Hope you'll READ N REVIEW, a lot of people aren't doing that!! LOL, ok I'll update the next chap as soon as I read some reviews; I like critics, so tell me what I'm doing wrong!**


	4. Keeping History Alive

LOST

**LOST**

**Chapter IV: Keeping History Alive**

**  
****1. Jungle –BEFORE DARK.  
Jack, Sayid and Michael are still walking around.**

SAYID  
Jack, it's getting dark. We should go back to the beach.

JACK  
I'm not going back anywhere.

MICHAEL  
No, maybe you're not getting this, Jack. It's getting dark now! It's getting more dangerous! Someone could just right up onto us right now—and I don't know, kill us?

JACK  
(_chuckles_) Kill us.

MICHAEL  
What do you expect to see there, on the chopper, Jack?

SILENCE.

JACK  
Shelter.

SAYID  
Are you suggesting we go live in a plane?

JACK to Sayid  
You're living on an island now; I don't think a plane's that bad, Sayid.

SUN (_off screen at first_)  
You don't know what's there.

ALL THREE MEN TURNS IMMEDIATELY TO Sun, SURPRISED AT HER ARRIVAL.

JACK  
Sun.

MICHAEL  
What are you doin' here? Are you crazy?!

SUN  
That plane is not here to save us, it isn't here to get us off the island. It's here to keep us trapped in it.

MICHAEL  
What are you talking about?

SUN  
Jack… please go back. (_walks back into the jungle as Jack, Sayid and Michael trade looks_)

SAYID  
Now what?

JACK  
You heard the woman. (_walks away_) We're going home.

Sayid and Michael follow Jack, back to the beach.

**2. Beach –NIGHT.  
Sawyer approaches Kate's tent with the "letter" in his hands.**

SAWYER  
Missing something, Freckles?

KATE  
Get lost, Sawyer.

SAWYER  
Oh, I don't believe that's what you really want from me. To leave. I think, in fact, that you _want_ me to stay. You _want_ me to stay in here, in your tent, and give you a little Sawyer-love.

KATE  
Get…lost, Sawyer.

SAWYER  
Are you suggesting you no longer need the letter?

KATE  
_The letter_ isn't yours. Stay out of it! (_tries to grab it but Sawyer leans back instead_)

SAWYER  
(_chuckles_) You're tough. I like that in women.

KATE  
Give me back my letter.

SAWYER  
And why should I?

KATE  
'Cause it's useless with you, like everything else is.

SAWYER  
And say, it's use**ful** with _you_, then I guess?

KATE  
It _is_ in fact mine.

SAWYER  
You haven't opened it, or even dared to, ever since we stepped foot on this island.

KATE  
I will open it when I feel like it's time to open it.

_Long Silence._

SAWYER  
Do it now.

KATE  
What?

SAWYER  
Go ahead, do it now.

KATE  
What?

SAWYER  
Open it now. Open the letter now, Freckles. C'mon, I'm waiting.

KATE  
Really, get away, Sawyer.

SAWYER  
(_whispering_) You open it now, and I'll tell you my real name.

_Kate glares up at Sawyer then down at the letter._

**4. Hospital –NIGHT. **_**Flash scene begins…**_**  
Jack is entering and comes upon nurse Lucy, like that in the previous chapter speaking to Sayid.**

LUCY  
Hello, Dr. Shepard.

JACK  
Hello, Lucy.

LUCY  
How are you today, Dr. Shepard? Feeling any better?

JACK  
Yeah. Thanks.

LUCY  
(_looking in some files_) OK, well, you have a patient in examination room 3. Her name is, uh…

WOMAN  
(_runs towards Jack_) Dr. Shepard…Dr. Shepard… You have to help me. I can't feel my legs.

JACK  
What? (_turns to Lucy_) Thanks, get someone else on that girl. (_walks away with woman, vo_) So, you can't feel your legs, ma'am? What is it…

LUCY  
(_nods to Jack, then stops another Dr._) Dr. Hall! Dr. Hall!

DR. HALL  
Yes, Lucy? Anyone I can treat for tonight?

LUCY  
Yes, she's in examination room 3. The name is… (_looks into her files_) Anna Laughlin. (_hands Dr. Hall the files_)

DR. HALL  
Anna Laughlin it is. (_walks away_)

**5. Examination Room 3 –DAY.  
We see a "woman's" back sitting on a resting-table in white clothes looking as Dr. Hall enters.**

DR. HALL  
Hello, Miss Laughlin.

_The camera pans and we now see who the "woman" really is. Kate Austen._

KATE  
Hello, doctor.

DR. HALL  
What seems to be the problem, ma'am?

KATE  
I think I have a broken hip.

DR. HALL  
OK. Alrighty then. I will be taking some photos, Anna. Could you lay down on the table please?

KATE  
Sure. Umm…just, and I hope you don't take this in any insulting way possible, is it possible I ask for a specific doctor to get treated?

DR. HALL  
Oh, sure. A lot of patients do that, and I have no problem with it at all. Who would you like to treat you?

KATE  
Dr. Shepard.

DR. HALL  
Sure. (_on his way out_) Which Dr. Shepard?

KATE  
Ex…cuse me?

DR. HALL  
We have two Dr. Shepard here. Do you want the father Dr. Shepard or his son?

_Kate glares._

**6. Beach –MORNING. **_**Flash scene ends…**_**  
Charlie approaches Claire and little Aaron.**

CHARLIE  
Good morning.

CLAIRE  
Hi.

CHARLIE  
How is he today?

CLAIRE  
Grumpy. You know, as always.

_Charlie chuckles._

CLAIRE  
So, figured out who's coming to save us?

_Pause._

CLAIRE  
What?

CHARLIE  
Umm…

CLAIRE  
What is it, Charlie? Speak!

CHARLIE  
Claire…

CLAIRE  
What did Jack find there?

CHARLIE  
Actually, Jack didn't really _make_ it there yet. He returned back, with Sayid and Michael.

CLAIRE  
What? How come?

CHARLIE  
They were scared.

CLAIRE  
Of what?

CHARLIE  
What might be…_who_ might be in that chopper.

CLAIRE  
Who do you _think_ might be there? (_Charlie doesn't respond_) The Others.

_Charlie nods gradually._

**7. Sawyer's Tent –MORNING.  
Kate and Sawyer are waking up in Sawyer's tent, apparently they spent the night together.**

KATE  
(_waking up_) Oh God. (_notices Sawyer and then his tent and everything around her_) Oh, my god! What am I doing here?

SAWYER  
You gave me a visit, Freckles, remember?

KATE  
Oh, my god! Oh my god.

SAWYER  
I gotta tell ya; you're pretty rough in bed.

KATE  
Shut…up! (_grabs her stuff and walks right out_)

**8. Outside Sawyer's Tent (aka Beach)—MORNING.  
Jack notices Kate and he approaches her.**

JACK  
What, you two had a slumber party or something?

KATE  
Jack, I can explain…

JACK  
I don't want you to explain anything.

KATE  
Jack…

JACK  
We're not a couple; why would I want an explanation?

KATE  
Jack, please…

JACK  
You're a single woman, you're a free woman…

KATE  
JACK!

JACK  
You have the right to have…

KATE  
Jack, please stop…

JACK  
…sex with whoever you want. I'm not your daddy…

KATE  
Please stop.

JACK  
Or your boyfriend…

KATE  
Stop.

JACK  
You can do this every night if you want…

KATE  
Please.

_Long silence. They trade looks._

KATE  
with tears I'm so sorry.

_Pause._

JACK  
Don't be.

_Jack walks away._

**9. Examination Room 3—NIGHT. **_**Flash scene begins…**_**  
Kate is admiring the cute baby-face pictures on the walls as Jack enters.**

JACK  
Oh, my god.

_Kate looks back at him and sighs._

JACK  
They said your name is Anna Laugh… (_realizes_) Oh.

KATE  
Yeah.

JACK  
Once a fugitive always a fugitive.

KATE  
Yeah. Sort of been hiding away from the authorities now. (_chuckles_)

JACK  
I—I still can't believe it's you. (_chuckles_)

KATE  
I know.

JACK  
Oh my god.

KATE  
And it's you.

JACK  
It's been quite a while since we've been in a room. Together. Just you and I.

KATE  
Yeah. But rules are rules, you know. (_chuckles_)

JACK  
Have you uh—are you coming to the funeral?

KATE  
I think so.

JACK  
No police is gonna be there, I promise.

_They laugh._

JACK  
What about James? Is _he_ coming?

KATE  
No. He can't. He's sort of going away for the weekend. Business, he claims.

JACK  
Right.

KATE  
But Sayid is. Bumped into him just last night.

JACK  
Really?

KATE  
Yeah. He went up to my place. And Claire's coming too, her and Aaron.

JACK  
I spoke with Rose and Bernard. They can make it too.

KATE  
Can you believe we actually got out of there?

JACK  
I know.

KATE  
We'd still be stuck there, y'know, if it weren't for you.

JACK  
Oh. I know. (_chuckles_)

KATE  
Modest.

JACK  
Yeah.

_Pause._

KATE  
No, but really, Jack. None of us would've gotten through if it weren't for you.

JACK  
Hey, I wasn't the one who got you out of there. Thank that chopper.

KATE  
Yeah, okay.

JACK  
Now, what's wrong with your…hip?

_Kate doesn't answer._

JACK  
Kate?

_He realizes she is looking from behind him, through the windows, at two Port Authority cops walking into the hospital and looking around._

JACK  
They, uh, they come in here every night. There's nothing to be worried about.

_Kate nods._

KATE  
Yeah.

**10. Kate's Living Room –NIGHT.  
Kate is walking in, touching her hip and feeling pain, closes door, takes her jacket off and shrugs.**

_She looks at her answering machine which reads 0 messages._

MAN'S VOICE (voice-over)  
Lookin' good, Freckles.

_Startled, Kate turns around and spots Sawyer in the middle of her living room._

KATE  
Oh, my god.

SAWYER  
You were over at Jack's, weren't you?

KATE  
No, I was having coffee. At the, uh, in Starbucks. What—what are _you_ doing here? Thought you said you didn't want to show your face till _after_ the big funeral.

SAWYER  
I couldn't wait any longer.

KATE  
(_smiles_) I've missed you.

SAWYER  
I've missed you too.

_Long Silence._

SAWYER  
(_holds the "closed envelope" up in the air_) I can see you still haven't opened the letter.

_Pause._

KATE  
in tears I couldn't, James, I couldn't.

SAWYER  
Don't you call me that! (_throws the letter on the floor and Kate cries harder_) Just tell me when you _can _open it, Kate, and then we'll talk! (_starts for the door_)

KATE  
in tears Sawyer… Don't go! (_Sawyer leaves_) No. Wait. I'll open it! I can open it! I'll open it! (_runs to the floor and grabs the envelope_)

_Kate, still in tears, starts tearing the envelope open as she wipes away her snuffles. As it gets finally open, she stares at it in her hands and gasps in shock, retrieves crying._

**11. Beach –DAY. **_**Flash scene ends…**_**  
Jack is talking to Locke.**

LOCKE  
Jack, I don't think that's a good idea.

JACK  
It's the only idea we have, John.

LOCKE  
You can't risk _everything_ just for this.

JACK  
We need to find out who's on that chopper, John, and we will.

JIN to Sun (_subtitled_)  
What's going on?

SUN (_subtitled_)  
Jack wants to go to the chopper.

JIN turns to Jack  
Me. (_hand in the air_) I will go.

_Jack nods._

JACK  
Alright then. Anyone else?

_Sayid steps up._

JACK  
Michael?

_Michael shakes his head, and grabs Walt._

MICHAEL  
I'm not doing this, Jack. I'm not.

_Kate approaches running._

KATE  
I want to go too.

SAYID  
Kate, I don't think that's a good--

JACK  
(_interrupting_) Let her go. I don't mind. (_Kate looks down_) I'm not your boss, Kate. You wanna go, let's go.

_The team starts to leave and that includes Jack, Sayid, Jin, Kate and Sawyer._

SUN catches up with Jin (_subtitled_)  
I don't want you to go. (_no response_) Jin. Jin. Jin! Answer me! Why aren't you talking to me? I don't want you to go! Jin!

JIN (_subtitled_)  
Bye, Sun. (_walks away with the group, leaving Sun in tears_)

_Charlie grabs her and takes her back to the beach._

**12. Beach –LATER THAT DAY.  
Shannon sees Locke coming up towards her, she is sitting on the sand touching the small waves.**

SHANNON  
What're you doing here, come to kill _me_ too?

LOCKE  
I can presume from your disbelieving attitude that you've come not to forgive me.

SHANNON  
Why should I?

LOCKE  
I'm not saying you should. But there's something you need to know, Shannon. (_Shannon looks up at a standing-Locke_) Boone's alive.

_Shannon looks at him in confusion._

**END—I haven't been getting a lot of reviews (barely any) which is not encouraging at all! Please RnR… please tell me how good (or what wrong I did) or how bad this chapter was by just clicking on that button--! Your reviews really matter; they help me keep me going. Or should I stop writing this fic? LOL next chap. coming up soon!**


	5. A Clearer Image

LOST

**LOST**

**Chapter V: A Clearer Image**

**1. Beach –DAY.  
The scene, retrieved from **_**Chapter IV**_**'s finale, includes Shannon sitting on the sand feeling the waves in her hands, looking up at Locke.**

PREVIOUSLY ON LOST…

LOCKE  
I can presume from your disbelieving attitude that you've come not to forgive me.****

SHANNON  
Why should I?****

LOCKE  
I'm not saying you should. But there's something you need to know, Shannon. (_Shannon looks up at a standing-Locke_) Boone's alive.

_Shannon looks at him in confusion._

**FADE TO BLACK.  
FADE IN AGAIN – SAME SCENE.**

SHANNON  
What—what did you, what did you just say?

LOCKE  
(_joins Shannon at the sand_) Boone is alive, Shannon. He's alive.

SHANNON  
Leave, Locke. Just leave. I don't need more of this grief-crap.

LOCKE  
This isn't the case, Shannon. (_he kneels and touches her shoulder_) He's alive.

_Long silence._

SHANNON  
I want to see him.

LOCKE  
Why, I thought you hated him. Or isn't that why you were saying the other day—y'know, whilst disposing your ring into the ocean?

SHANNON  
This isn't the case, Locke. I want to see him not because I miss him. (_looks deeply into his eyes_) I wanna say good-bye. I want to talk to him.

LOCKE  
(_gets up_) Follow me.

_Locke reaches out a hand for her. After some deep thoughts, Shannon nods, grabs Locke's palm and gets up. They begin walking on the beach._

SHANNON  
Where're you taking me?

LOCKE  
You're going to see your brother for one last time.

**2. Jungle –DAY.  
Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Jin are wandering around, each with a bag wrapped around his/her shoulder.**

KATE  
Isn't it a bit odd that I'm the only girl in between all of you?

SAWYER  
Well, you always get your nose in other people's things, Cupid.

KATE  
Right, 'cause you're an angel.

SAWYER  
Hey, at least I'm no murderer.

KATE  
That's not funny.

JIN (_making hand-signals too_)  
No…no fight. No fight.

SAWYER  
Yeah, whatever, Europe.

KATE  
Hey, Sayid, so do you even know where that chopper landed?

SAYID  
It seemed to have landed two miles South to the beach.

JACK  
How could you be so sure?

SAYID  
I'm not. Just as I'm not sure about this whole thing in the first place.

SAWYER  
Then maybe you shouldn't have joined us, Asia.

JACK  
Wait, wait, hold on. Hold on, I see something.

SAYID  
What?

_They all look far into the jungle, where a piece of iron is stuck upon a tree, with smoke coming out of it._

KATE  
Could it be part of the chopper?

_They are now standing right beneath it, all looking up at the tree and that thing._

JACK  
No. It's not.

SAYID  
Then what is it?

JACK  
(_turns to his friends_) Part of our plane.

_They all trade looks in shock._

**3. Claire's Tent –DAY.  
Camera is on Claire's eyes. They are closed (she is sleeping apparently) as the camera keeps zooming out onto Claire's face then her whole body. She is lying on a blanket in her tent.**

_Claire opens her eyes startled._

CLAIRE  
(_gasping for air_) Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

CHARLIE  
(_walks in_) Claire, Claire, what is it? What's going on?

CLAIRE  
Aaron.

CHARLIE  
What?

CLAIRE  
Aaron. Aaron! Where is he? Where is my son?!

_Charlie just looks at her then at the blanket on the floor and notices blood. He has a terrifying look on his face._

**4. Streets –NIGHT. **_**Flash scene begins…**_**  
Claire is walking, grabbing her three year-old son Aaron by the hand.**

CLAIRE  
How you feeling now, honey?

AARON  
Good.

CLAIRE  
I'm so sorry I made you go through that.

AARON  
That's okay.

CLAIRE  
Tomorrow, uh, I'm leaving you with Mrs. Daisy in the morning, okay, hon?

AARON  
Why? Where're you going?

CLAIRE  
I have somewhere I need to be in. I won't be long.

AARON  
Where is this place?

CLAIRE  
It's a funeral, Aaron.

AARON  
Why can't _I_ go?

CLAIRE  
(_sternly_) 'Cause you can't, alright, you just can't!!

_Claire starts to cry._

AARON  
Are you OK, mommy?

CLAIRE  
(_shaking her head in tears_) No. No I'm not okay.

AARON  
Did daddy make you angry?

CLAIRE  
No.

AARON  
Then what?

CLAIRE  
It's, umm, it's nothing, dear.

_Long pause. They continue walking._

AARON  
You miss uncle Charlie.

_Another pause._

CLAIRE  
What?

AARON  
I miss him too, mom.

CLAIRE  
No…

AARON  
But that's okay, mommy.

CLAIRE  
Aaron, stop. (_She stops him and Claire kneels down, staring at his big blue eyes_) Let's not talk about uncle Charlie anymore, OK?

AARON  
Why?

CLAIRE  
Just don't do it anymore! You understand?

_They continue to walk._

AARON  
Is it because we're not supposed to talk about dead people?

_Claire pauses, squeezes her eyes shut and cries some more._

**5. Jungle –DAY. **_**Flash scene ends…**_**  
Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Kate and Jin are staring at the tree up above their heads where that piece of smoking equipment is lying.**

SAYID  
Jack, what do we do?

JACK  
Move ahead. (_retrieves walking_)

SAYID  
What?

KATE  
Where do you think you're going?

JACK  
There's nothing to see here, Kate.

KATE  
What if the survivors of the tail section of the plane are still alive, huh? What'd you say to yourself about it then, huh, Jack?

JACK  
Kate, they're not alive. You saw how it broke into thin air and crashed into the ocean.

KATE  
You don't know if they're dead, Jack!

JACK  
To me, (_closer to her_) they are.

BERNARD (VO)  
Who are you?

_Everyone, startled, jump and stare at Bernard shocked._

SAWYER  
Who are _you_, Cupid?

BERNARD  
You're one of Them, aren't you?

JIN  
No. no. no. no. no.

BERNARD  
You're the Others.

JACK  
No, no, you don't understand…

BERNARD  
I have a gun. _Long Silence._ If any-one of you moves one step forward, (_takes out his gun and points at them_) consider yourselves dead.

**6. Jungle –DAY.  
Shannon is following Locke.**

SHANNON  
Where are you taking me?

LOCKE  
Well, it's no Italian restaurant, but… I'm pretty sure you'll like it.

SHANNON  
I suddenly don't know what I like.

LOCKE  
OK, you ready?

SHANNON  
For nothing? Always.

LOCKE  
Turn ninety-degrees to the right.

SHANNON  
Why?

LOCKE  
Do not question my motives. Just do it, Shannon.

_After a pause of thought, Shannon does so and gasps as she covers her mouth with her hand._

SHANNON  
Oh, my god.

LOCKE  
Surprise.

SHANNON  
(_whispering_) Boone.

_Boone, fresh and blood, is standing in front of her staring at her without blinking._

SHANNON  
What is this?

LOCKE  
This isn't your actual brother. It's an image of him.

SHANNON  
Wha—I don't understand.

LOCKE  
I told you, this island is no regular island.

**7. Beach –DAY.  
Claire and Charlie are looking around.**

CLAIRE  
I can't believe I fell asleep… Somebody took him, Charlie, somebody took him.

HURLEY (holding Aaron)  
You lookin' for something? Or someone, whatever.

CHARLIE  
Hurley.

CLAIRE  
Oh, my god. Aaron… (_grabs her son and hugs him tight_) I'm so sorry, mommy is so sorry. So sorry. Honey, I'm sorry I slept and… Thank you, Hurley.

HURLEY  
Right.

CHARLIE  
Thanks, man.

_Charlie touches Claire's arm and walks with her while Hurley watches._

HURLEY  
I found something.

_Charlie and Claire turn around and look at him again._

**8. Jungle –DAY.  
Hurley, Charlie and Claire (with Aaron) are looking down at the camera's "face".**

CLAIRE  
Oh…my god.

HURLEY  
Did I say something? I meant I found _someone_.

_We see what they are looking down at. It's a body of a man, obviously killed. This man is Ecko._

CHARLIE  
Was he on the plane?

HURLEY  
Can't recognize him.

CLAIRE  
What if he's one of Them, y'know, the Others.

HURLEY  
I doubt it.

CHARLIE  
How come?

_Hurley reveals the cross around Ecko's neck._

CLAIRE  
What if he was on the plane, in the tails section?

CHARLIE  
Then how'd he end up here?

_Bernard comes in front of them, pointing a gun at Jack, Sayid, Jin, Sawyer and Kate who are walking up ahead of him, blind-folded._

HURLEY  
Who are _you_?

CHARLIE  
He's one of Them.

KATE  
(_blind-folded_) Charlie. Charlie! Is that you?

CHARLIE  
Kate.

BERNARD  
I want you all to tell me what on earth you are doing here.

CLAIRE  
Our plane—Oceanic Flight 815—it crashed on this island and we've been here for weeks!

_Bernard puts the gun down when he sees someone from behind Claire; it is obviously Rose. The couple reunites and kisses while Charlie helps Hurley rescue Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Sayid and Jin back._

_Claire just took off Kate's blind-fold._

KATE  
Thanks, Claire. How're you feeling? How's the baby?

CLAIRE  
Fine. Thanks, Kate, for asking.

_They smile._

**9. CVS Pharmacy –NIGHT. **_**Flash scene begins…**_**  
Kate walks in, covering part of her face, and starts looking around.**

KATE  
Ugh… I'm so tired for tomorrow.

**10. Outside CVS –NIGHT.  
Kate just got out with two big bags. Just then, two patrol cars come speeding and stop in front of a petrified Kate.**

POLICE OFFICER 1  
Are you Kate Austen?

KATE  
Uhh… Uh…

POLICE OFFICER 2  
Ma'am, don't waste our time. Are you Katherine Austen or not?

KATE  
No! No! No, my name is Anna Laughlin. Here's my ID. (_shows them an ID quickly_)

POLICE OFFICER 2  
Sorry to bother you, ma'am.

_Kate makes her way, running, out without having the officers notice._

_The camera zooms out to the other side of the street, on a cell-phone which is held out. On the cell-phone are the numbers _9-1-1_, someone who apparently called the police (apparently on Kate). Zooming more out, we could clearly see who the person holding the phone is, _Claire_._

She shuts her cell and turns around to head home.

**END**


	6. Are We Getting Off This Island, Part I

LOST

**LOST**

**Chapter VI: Are We Getting Off This Island (Part I)**

**1. Hospital Room –DAY. **_**Flash-forward scene begins…**_**  
Rose is in the hospital, apparently, with minor injuries and cuts on her forehead and cheeks. A nurse, GABY, is finishing up on her.**

GABY  
_And_…you're good to go. (_puts her scissors and stuff in a box and closes it_)

ROSE  
(_whispering_) Thank you.

GABY  
You feeling any better?

ROSE  
I can't feel a thing, actually.

GABY  
(_chuckles_) That's completely normal. You're under medication now, but you'll get around in two to three hours. Get some rest now while I'll come back check on you a while later. (_gets up to exit_)

ROSE  
OK. Wait—wait, nurse. (_Gaby stops_)

GABY  
Yes?

ROSE  
Did, umm, did my husband come back?

GABY  
(_shakes her head_) I'm afraid not, ma'am. Get some rest. (_leaves_)

**2. Hospital Hallway.  
Gaby is leaving Rose's room and notices Bernard waiting on one of those blue waiting seats. She puts her files away and approaches him, who stands up for her.**

BERNARD  
So?

GABY  
She's getting some sleep.

BERNARD  
Can I see her?

_Pause._

GABY  
She chooses not to, Bernard.

BERNARD  
Did—did she even ask about me? (_seems nervous_)

_Pause._

GABY  
No. _pause._ She did not.

**3. Beach –DAY. **_**Flash-forward scene ends…**_**  
Bernard and Rose are sitting at the sand, watching the tides come and go, as they hold each other's hands.**

BERNARD  
Y'know, I actually thought I lost you, Rose, … forever. (_Rose smiles_) It doesn't seem like the world is beautiful without you. At all. Did you—you thought I was gone too, huh?

_ZOOM ON ROSE'S FACE._

Flashback scene to some other Lost Season 1 episode: Jack and Rose talking.

_ROSE  
My husband is still alive._

JACK  
He was in the bathroom, Rose, and you and I saw the tail's section blow off. They're all gone.

ROSE  
(PAUSES) They're probably saying the same thing about us.

BACK TO BEACH.

ROSE to Bernard  
Yeah. Yeah, I thought you were gone, Bernard.

_They smiles to each other._

**4. Jungle –DAY.  
Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Jin retrieve walking in the bushes to find the "chopper". Kate gets slowed up and Sawyer waits for her.**

KATE  
Awe, that's so sweet of you. What do you want?

SAWYER  
Can't a bad-playboy become a gentleman?

SAYID to Sawyer and Kate  
Hurry up; we must not be late. Soon enough, it'll get dark and we'll have to find out own way back to the beach at night.

SAWYER  
Who made _you_ King of the Jungle, Mohammad?

JACK  
Sayid's right. Besides, we're not aware of what we might find out there.

KATE  
(_after a pause of walking_) What's the first thing you'd do the second you get off this island? (_they all stop and look at her_) Of course, IF we get off.

SAYID  
I guess I will go back to Iraq and get married. I've always wanted to get married.

KATE  
What about _you_, Jin?

JIN (_trying to explain it, very hardly_)  
Food… eat. Eat.

_They all laugh a bit._

JACK  
Say, Kate, what'd _you_ do?

KATE  
I don't know. Probably eat a lot too. (_chuckles_) Make up for the days and weeks and months…maybe years, that I've wasted on this island. (_starts to smile_) Go shopping. Get a haircut. Maybe a husband too, who knows?

SAWYER  
I certainly know what _I'd_ do.

KATE  
Uh-huh…?

SAWYER  
(_stares at Kate_) I'd have sex.

KATE  
(_chuckles_) Oh God.

SAWYER  
Lots and lots of it.

KATE  
Shut up.

SAWYER  
I wanna make up for all these days that I've missed on it.

JACK  
Rumor says it hasn't been long since your last time, Sawyer.

_Long Pause. Kate and Sawyer trade looks; Kate looks down in disappointment._

SAWYER  
Well, what about _you_, Doc? (_they are all still walking_) What're _you_ gonna do when we get the hell outta herre?

_Pause._

JACK  
I wanna get back to work.

SAWYER  
And?

JACK  
Shave.

SAWYER  
And?

JACK  
Drink a lot.

SAWYER  
Doc, we're fishing for some romance issues.

_Jack stops, looks at Kate, then continues walking._

JACK  
I _guess_ I'd start dating again.

SAWYER  
Oh, so no getting-back-with-the-ex-wife hooker?

_Jack suddenly approaches Sawyer immediately and grabs his shirt in rage._

JACK  
YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!

_Pause._

SAYID  
Jack, Jack… We're here.

_Jack sets Sawyer free. Kate, Jin, Sawyer, Jack and Sayid now look in front of them. The chopper has crashed on a tree._

**5. Beach—DAY.  
Sun approaches Claire who is rocking Aaron and signing him a little song. The song, name unfamiliar to my head currently, goes a little like this: **_**oh little baby won't you sleep. Momma's gonna buy you a…**_** something like that**

SUN  
I love that song.

CLAIRE  
My Mother used to sing it to me every night before I go to sleep.

SUN  
And your father?

CLAIRE  
He wasn't around much. In fact, it was only a couple of months before we got on the place to L.A. that I found out his real name.

SUN  
Really? joins her, sitting down Did you like him…you know, as a father?

CLAIRE  
He paid for some of my medical…stuff. My mom had gotten into a car accident and the nurses from the hospital told us someone took care of all the medical bills. It was him. Christian Shepard.

SUN  
I'm sure, somewhere across the world now, he's trying to find you, Claire.

The two women trade looks and Claire tries to put on a smile.

**6. Beach—DAY LATER.  
Rose is still sitting down at the sand, watching her husband Bernard catch some fish in the sea.**

**7. Hospital Alleyway—NIGHT. **_**Flash-forward scene begins…**_**  
Nurse Gaby is walking around camera on her back as she approaches Bernard who stands up for her.**

BERAND  
So?

GABY  
We just gave her an ERM. The results should be in soon.

BERNARD  
Thank you. GABY starts to leave Should I be optimistic?

Gaby stops walking abruptly and remains frozen. She turns around and faces Bernard again.

GABY  
We'll do the best we can, Bernard.

Gaby smiles and walks away. She enters Rose's room, who wakes up and tries to sit still.

ROSE  
He still didn't come, did 'e?

GABY  
No, he came, Rose.

ROSE  
What?

GABY  
Your husband. Bernard was here earlier but you needed some rest.

ROSE  
I want to see him.

GABY  
Rose, there's something you need to know.

ROSE  
Let me speak to my husband!

GABY  
Rose--

ROSE  
BERNARD!!

GABY  
Rose, hear me out.

ROSE  
Bernard!!

GABY  
Rose! Silence; Rose is tired Your tumor is back.

**Long Silence**

GABY  
Now, I'm gonna need to ask you this, Rose. How did your tumor suddenly disappear the first time you were diagnosed? **Silence** Rose? Do you know why your cancer was gone…and now it's abruptly back?

ROSE  
whispering The island. The island.

GABY  
What?

ROSE  
The Others. The island.

GABY  
Others? Rose, what are you talking about? Rose?

ROSE  
We need to go back. We need to go back.

GABY  
Go back? Back where?!

ROSE  
screaming We need to go back there! We need to fall again! We have to go back there!

GABY  
Go back where?

Rose keeps breathing in and out, and she's sweating now.

**8. Beach—DAY. **_**Flash-forward scene ends…**_**  
Rose is still gazing at her husband in a failure attempt to fish.**

ROSE  
You need a hand?

Bernard gets out of the water and approaches his wife.

BERNARD  
No. You need to keep yourself warm. Warm and relaxed.

ROSE  
Bernard, I'm doing fine.

BERNARD  
Rose, you never know—you never know when it just—when it happens.

ROSE  
What if it won't happen, Bernard? **Pause** What if I won't die…

BERNARD  
What do you mean?

ROSE  
Maybe we're _supposed_ to be on this island.

BERNARD  
I'm getting you out of this island because the only way you can be cured… is by getting the hell outta here. returns to the sea

Rose keeps gazing at him as he goes far from her.

**9. Rose's Hospital Room—NIGHT. **_**Flash-forward scene begins…**_**  
Bernard interrupts Rose watching ET on television, alone.**

BERNARD  
Am I interrupting anything?

ROSE  
No.

BERNARD  
How are you doing? The nurse said they're getting the results. They say we should be optimistic.

ROSE  
They said that?

BERNARD  
Uh-huh. But how do _you_ feel, honey?

ROSE  
How am I _supposed_ to feel, Bernard?

BERNARD  
Honey, I'm so sorry…

ROSE  
Don't even start.

BERNARD  
I never should've talked to—look, I'm really sorry and it was a big stupid mistake. So if you just hand me those papers now, I can just—I can just burn 'em, y'know?

ROSE  
Here they are.

She hands him a file of papers.

BERNARD  
Thank you for being so understanding.

ROSE  
Open the file, Bernard.

BERNARD  
What? **She looks at him**

Bernard slowly and peacefully opens the file of papers and gazes upon the paper. We see Rose's signature at the very bottom of the paper.

BERNARD  
You signed them?

ROSE  
We are no longer married, Bernard. **She is showing no emotions**

Bernard, upset and emotional, bursts out with the papers and slams the door shut.

SILENCE. The camera rolls around Rose's face and tears suddenly begin to fall down; she now starts to sob very hard, crying and shrieking and sobbing.

GABY enters  
Rose? Are you okay? What happened? Did you start remembering stuff…?

ROSE  
We got a divorce.

GABY  
What?

ROSE  
crying Bernard. Me and him. We're divorced.

GABY  
Why…what—what happened?

ROSE  
crying After you told me—after you told me about the cancer being back, I started thinking: why do I need to suffer and let someone else go down that road with me?

GABY  
Rose, you didn't.

ROSE  
crying I did.

GABY  
Didn't you even tell him why? Or what's wrong with you? Didn't you tell him about your tumor?

Rose keeps crying.

**10. Beach—DAY. **_**Flash-forward scene ends…**_**  
Rose is still gazing at Bernard.**

She looks confused, trying to wonder what he's doing—he is no longer fishing anymore.

ROSE  
Bernard?

She gets up and approaches him near the sea.

BERNARD  
Look.

He is pointing at the sand. She stands up-right and looks at the sand. In deep bold LARGE letters are the words "**HELP US**" imprinted on the sand.

BERNARD  
I want to get you out of here so badly…for your own benefit.

Rose smiles, touched.

**FADE TO BLACK.  
END**


	7. Are We Getting Off This Island, Part II

**LOST**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Are We Getting Off This Island (Part II)**

* * *

_In the "previously on Lost" scenes, note that the scenes that have occurred in flashbacks or flash-forwards (in previous chapters) are written in italics..only in the "previously on Lost" stuff._

**Previously on _Lost_...**

**Sayid:** Hurry up. We must not be late. Soon enough, it'll get dark and we'll have to find out own way back to the beach at night.

**Sawyer: **Who made _you_ King of the Jungle, Mohammad?

**Jack: **Sayid's right. Besides, we're not aware of what we might find out there.

**Sayid:** Jack, Jack... We're here.

(Kate, Jin, Sawyer, Jack and Sayid now look in front of them. The chopper has crashed on a tree)

**Sun: **I love that song.

**Claire: **My Mother used to sing it to me every night before I go to sleep.

**Sun: **And your father?

**Claire: **He wasn't around much. In fact, it was only a couple of months before we got on the place to L.A. that I found out his real name.

**Sun: **Really? (joins her, sitting down) Did you like him…you know, as a father?

**Claire: **He paid for some of my medical…stuff. My mom had gotten into a car accident and the nurses from the hospital told us someone took care of all the medical bills. It was him. Christian Shepard.

**Sun: **I'm sure, somewhere across the world now, he's trying to find you, Claire.

_**Rose:** The island. The island..._

_**Bernard:** What?_

_**Rose:** We need to go back... We need to go back!_

_**Bernard: **Back where?!_

_**Rose: **(screaming) We need to go back there! We need to fall again! We have to go back there!_ ... Maybe we're _supposed_ to be on in this island.

_**Bernard:** You signed them?_

_**Rose:** We are no longer married, Bernard._

_**Claire: **I have somewhere I need to be in. I won't be long._

_**Aaron: **Where is this place?_

_**Claire: **It's a funeral, Aaron... Aaron, let's not talk about uncle Charlie anymore, ok?_

_**Aaron:** Is it because we're not supposed to talk about dead people?_

**Sharon:** Where are you taking me?

**Locke: **I told you, this island is no regular island.

_**Police Officer 2:** Are you Katherine Austen or not?_

_**Kate:** No, no! No! My name is Anna Laughlin. Here's my ID._

**Sawyer:** You're tough. I like that in women.

**Kate:** Give me back my letter!

_**Kate:** I_ _hope you don't take this in any insulting way possible, is it possible I ask for a specific doctor to get treated? _

_**Dr. Hall: **Oh, sure. A lot of patients do that, and I have no problem with it at all. Who would you like to treat you? _

_**Kate: **Dr. Shepard. _

_**Dr. Hall: **Sure. (on his way out) Which Dr. Shepard? _

_**Kate: **Ex…cuse me? _

_**Dr. Hall: **We have two Dr. Shepard here. Do you want the father Dr. Shepard or his son?_

**Kate (to Jack after seeing her and Sawyer together):** I'm so sorry. (She cries)

**Jack (emotionless):** Don't be. (walks away)

_**Jack:** (seeing Kate in the hospital room) Once a fugitive always a fugitive. Have you uh--are you coming to the funeral?_

_**Kate:** I think so._

_**Jack:** What about James? Is _he_ coming?_

_**Sawyer:** I can see you still haven't opened the letter._

_**Kate (in tears):** I couldn't, James. I couldn't._

_**Sawyer:** Don't you call me that! Just tell me when you **can** open it, Kate, and then we can talk..._

_**Sayid:** I'm looking for a patient._

_**Lucy:** Name?_

_**Sayid:** Sayid Jarrah._

_**Lucy: **(smiling) I meant the patient's name, Mr. Jarrah, not yours._

_**Sayid:** Oh, right. Forgot you know my name._

_**Lucy:** Who doesn't anymore?_

_**Raoul:** I want you to stay._

_**Sharon:** But I can't. It's eleven o'clock--_

_**Raoul:** Marry me._

_**Boone: **I asked you where were you, Shannon! You know how long I've been concerned about you?_

_**Shannon: **I'm a big girl, Boone. I don't need you to worry about me._

_**Boone: **Oh, you so aren't a big girl. Here's your ticket. (HANDS HER A TICKET) We're going to L.A. first thing tomorrow morning. Be ready at five. (WALKS AWAY)_

(Zoom on Shannon again who opens the ticket (which has the logo OCEANIC on it) and reads the flight number that obviously says Flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles)

* * *

**Currently on _Lost_...**

**1. Sydney Streets. _Flash-forward scene begins..._  
Claire walks down the streets in daylight and she's crossing the crowded streets (alone).**

(Claire gets into a building, smiles to a little kid standing at the door and climbs into an elevator)

(Inside the elevator, a man-and-wife look at her, smile and take her autograph, very excited about it. Then they take a picture of each other with Claire)

(Claire exits the elevator and goes into a long hallway just when someone is leaving an apartment, back to Claire and taking out a coffeetable to the halls)

**Claire**: Umm, excuse me? Could you be a little more dis-regarding to other people?

**Man**: Excuse me?

(He turns around to face Claire and yes--it is CHARLIE)

**Claire**: (shocked) Oh...

**Charlie**: (sighs) Hi, Claire.

Claire: Never mind. (starts to go back from where she came)

**Charlie**: Claire, Claire, hold on! (follows her and stops her from getting into an elevator) Claire...

**Claire**: Charlie, what do you want? I've told you I do not want to see you anymore.

**Charlie**: We live in the same city, of course we're gonna bump into each other, Claire. And what's happened to you?

**Claire**: Nothing. (she sniffs and shrugs)

**Charlie**: How's Aaron?

**Claire**: Good.

**Charlie**: Does he miss me?

(Pause)

**Claire**: I told him you're dead.

* * *

**2. Beach (day time).  
Claire sits, rocking Aaron to sleep as Sun approaches her and knees down to talk to her.**

**Claire:** How're you doing?

**Sun: **Why do you ask?

**Claire:** You're worried about Jin.

**Sun:** I'm worried about what they'll find.

**Claire:** Sun, it's gonna be fine.

**Sun:** I-I have a hunch. It-it's not a good feeling. With the-with the chopper and everything, I feel like it's a trap.

**Claire:** A trap? A trap set up by whom?

**Sun:** The Others, maybe?

**Claire:** Sun...

**Sun:** Claire, I'm worried.

* * *

**3. Beach--DAY.  
Charlie approaches Bernard who was trying to catch fish.**

**Charlie:** I hear the fish around here is poisonous. Isn't that how one of us got poisoned?

**Bernard:** As long as it's food, I think it's okay.

**Charlie:** So, that "Help Up" sign seem to be pretty see-able.

**Bernard:** Hopefully, someone from another world will see it and come save us.

**Charlie:** Uh-huh.

**Bernard (stops):** Charlie, why are you here?

**Charlie:** Just starting up conversation.

**Bernard:** If you can't notice, I'm extremely busy. (walks away)

**Charlie:** What have I done to you, man? Why can't we be friends?

(Bernard stops and turns around to face Charlie)

**Bernard:** I'm not here to make friends. (walks away)

* * *

**4. An Apartment (night time). _Flash-forward scene begins..._  
Charlie sits on a black leather couch, watching TV, eating Dorito chips, drinking beer. He looks horrible and terrible and he has a beard.**

(A man enters)

**Charlie:** You're home early. How was therapy?

**Unkown Man:** It was not good. (It is revealed, when the "man" finally gets into the light, that he is BERNARD) We're getting a divorce instead.

**Charlie:** Wow. A divorce, huh? And how do you feel about that?

**Bernard:** I don't have the right to feel anything at all. She signed the papers, Charlie.

**Charlie:** Alright, and how does _she_ feel about that?

**Bernard:** Charlie, the tumor's back alright? Rose has cancer again. The nurse told me even though she said Rose mentioned she shouldn't.

**Charlie:** I am not surprised.

**Bernard:** Excuse me?

**Charlie:** Oh, c'mon, Bernard. Don't tell me you didn't know that was gonna happen.

**Bernard:** What are you talking about?

**Charlie:** When we were there, we couldn't _wait_ to leave. Now that we're not there anymore, why do we want to go back?

**Bernard:** I do not want to go back.

**Charlie:** Because you're the only one not affected by the damn consequences that are affecting all of us--now that we left. Rose's tumor is back, Kate's being followed by the federal agents, Jack's having a sucking romantic life, Sawyer is...well, being Sawyer.

**Bernard:** Going back would be a terrible mistake, Charlie.

**Charlie:** No. Staying here, arms crossed, would be a terrible mistake.

**Bernard:** Talking to you is. (walks out of the room into another)

**Charlie:** Are you going to the funeral tomorrow?

(Bernard returns)

**Bernard:** Don't question my motives. (he leaves again)

* * *

**5. Rose's Hospital Room (night time).  
Rose sleeps still on her bed as Kate enters in secrecy.**

**Rose:** (waking up, smiles upong seeing Kate) Hi, Anna.

**Kate:** (smiles) You can call me Kate when there's no one else arond.

**Rose:** Cameras are around.

**Kate:** Right. How're you doing, Rose?

**Rose:** (sighs) Oh, I'm doing just fine.

**Kate:** How's the tumor?

**Rose:** (sighs again) I don't know.

**Kate:** Are you gonna do some chemotherapy?

**Rose:** No.

**Kate:** But, Rose, you'll die sooner than you think if you don't--

**Rose:** I'm not afraid of dying.

**Kate:** Right... How's Bernard doing?

**Rose:** I don't know, why don't you ask him?

**Kate:** What do you mean?

**Rose:** Bernard and I are over, Kate.

**Kate:** Over? Over as in...

**Rose:** It's over, Kate.

**Kate:** I'm sorry to hear that. When are you getting out of here?

**Rose:** Never.

**Kate:** Ohh.

**Rose: **Just possibly tomorrow, y'know, for the funeral.

**Kate:** Oh, you're going.

**Rose:** (smiles) I couldn't miss it for the world.

**Kate:** I'm looking forward to seeing you there, then.

**Rose:** Is James going, Kate?

(Pause)

**Kate:** Why--(chuckles) Why do you ask _me_?

**Rose:** I just assumed you would know.

(Kate stands still and smiles)

* * *

**6. Jungle (daytime). _Flash-forward scene ends..._  
Kate, Jin, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid are staring up at the chopper that has crashed into the tree a few feet away from them.**

**Kate:** How do we get up there?

**Sayid:** One of us'll have to climb up that tree.

**Sawyer:** Well, I'm putting my foot down to _that_, Asia. (steps back)

**Jack:** I'll go, I'll climb the tree.

**Kate:** Wait, wait, Jack, Jack. Are you sure?

**Jack:** Kate, I said I'll climb the tree.

**Kate:** Ok, just--just be careful alright?

(Jack puts his bag down and goes up for that tree)

**Kate:** Steady, steady...

**Sawyer:** What are you, his Nanny?

**Kate:** Shut up, Sawyer.

(Sawyer shrugs and everyone else watches as Jack climbs up the tree to reach the chopper)

**Jack:** I'm there, I'm there.

(Jack tries hard to open the door to the helicopter)

**Jack:** It's jammed.

**Sayid:** You need some help?

**Jack:** No, I got it.

(Jack keeps trying to open the door and he finally succeeds. He enters the chopper and it almost falls)

**Kate: **Whoa.

**Sawyer:** That can't be good.

**Jack:** (to the pilot) Who...who are you? Why are you here?

**Pilot:** You, uh, you from...you from...are you from Oceanic 8-1 ... Are you from Oceanic flight 815?

**Jack:** Yes. Yes.

**Pilot:** (sighs) Oh, good.

**Jack:** Who are you? Why are you here?

**Pilot:** (after a pause) I'm here to take you all home, buddy.

(Jack smiles)

* * *

**_Please leave me some comments! was that good? not good enough? did it SUCK!! please review me!! the next chapter will be out sooner, i promise._**


End file.
